


i know we're just maybe

by perfectlyrose



Series: The Femslash Collection [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), True Love (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is out for a run when she quite literally runs into a pretty brunette artist and is immediately smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know we're just maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StudioFortyTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioFortyTwo/gifts).



> This is for Silversnikle who requested Jenny x Holly after donating to ofhopesanddreams fundraiser. If you’d also like to prompt a ficlet, [find more information on donating here!](http://asmilelikestarlight.tumblr.com/post/145121312873/perfectlyrose-asmilelikestarlight)

“I’m so sorry!” Jenny babbled out, trying to gather the items that had scattered across the pavement when she’d bumped into someone turning the corner. “I wasn’t paying much attention to where I was going!.”

“It’s alright,” the other woman assured her, voice soft.

Jenny looked up to take her first look at who she’d run into and promptly froze, the other woman’s collection of colored pencils clenched in her fist.

Oh. _Oh._ She was in so much trouble. The brunette who was brushing off the cover of a sketchbook and tucking it into her oversized bag was pretty in that delicate kind of way that always drew her in and tied her in knots.

She had big brown eyes and full lips and a button nose and her hair was a bit of a mess and Jenny knew she was about five minutes and a conversation away from being a complete goner.

“Are you sure?” she pressed, finding her words again as they both rose to their feet.

“I’m fine, nothing’s broken,” the brunette answered with a shy smile, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Her eyes met Jenny’s for the briefest moment before skittering away to her bag again.

“Here,” Jenny said, holding out the pencils in her hand. The other woman took them, fingers brushing unnecessarily along Jenny’s as she did so.

“Let me buy you a coffee,” Jenny blurted out. “As an apology.”

There was indecision on the woman’s face. She toyed with the pencils in her hand as her teeth dug into her bottom lip. “I don’t want you to go out of your way,” she said. “It’s really not a big thing.”

“Neither is buying a coffee,” she shot back brightly, grin spreading across her face. “There’s a Costa on the next corner.”

The corners of the brunette’s mouth lifted in a smile, her whole face lighting up as she nodded once. “Yeah, alright. Coffee sounds great.”

“I’m Jenny by the way,” she said as they started walking.

“Holly.”

“Lovely to meet you, even if I did literally run into you.” Jenny’s smile was cheeky now and she was delighted when it coaxed a little laugh from Holly.

“You like running, then,” Holly observed, eyes looking back up from her hands to sweep over the blonde who was in a tiny pair of running shorts and a tshirt.

“Love running,” Jenny answered. “It’s what I do when I want to get away and relax.”

“Don’t think running’s ever relaxed me.”

“What does?”

Holly was silent for a moment as Jenny opened the door to the coffee shop. “Art. Art relaxes me.”

“You’re an artist?”

Holly ducked her head. “I wouldn’t go that far. Used to be an art teacher at a school and right now I’m teaching some adult classes at the community center but it’s not like I make a living on my art.”

“Sounds like an artist to me,” Jenny declared. “I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around the community center though. I teach a class once a week as well.”

“Oh? What do you teach?”

Jenny’s smile widened. “Technically it’s a class on basic car maintenance for people who want to be able to fix their own vehicles but I teach them a bit of everything when it comes to mechanics. That’s my day job. I’m a mechanic for the big shop down on Birch Street.”

“Do you enjoy it?”

“Don’t enjoy being stuck in one place much, but I love getting my hands dirty and figuring out how things work.”

They made it to the counter and ordered their drinks. Jenny paid with the twenty quid she kept in her zippered armband with the key to her flat for when she went running and followed Holly over to the other end of the counter to wait for their orders.

“Take it you like traveling?” Holly asked, breaking the silence. “You said you didn’t like staying in one place…”

“If I could just take off and go traveling all the time I would.”

“Me too. I’ve just never really felt settled anywhere,” Holly admitted.

“We’re just two wandering souls stuck in the same spot,” Jenny said, trying to coax another smile from the artist. Her eyes had shuttered when she’d mentioned never feeling settled, like she’d been reminded of something she didn’t want to be.

The barista called out their names and they collected their coffees.

Holly shifted her weight from foot to foot as she clutched at the warm cardboard in her hands. “I suppose I should get going,” she said.

Jenny’s heart sank. “I’m going to stay here and drink this,” she said gesturing with her coffee. “You’re welcome to stay here with me, if you’d like.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’d like that,” Holly said, and just like that the smile was back on her face, chasing away the sadness Jenny had sensed.

When they left the coffee shop an hour and a half later, Jenny had decided that she would probably do anything to keep Holly smiling. She was more than a little smitten and had a number scrawled on a napkin carefully folded up and stored where her twenty quid had been when she left for her run.

As far as Jenny was concerned, the number and the promise it held was much more valuable than the money anyways.


End file.
